Soul Mate
by MassieSwan
Summary: Cato & Katniss are a real mismatch. Then how could they be soulmates? And Clove. She would never let that happen. Even if this costs her or anybody's life. Read this tragic & heart filling story. (If you don't like it, don't blame me. I'm new here)
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

"Mom! Are you alright?" Katniss cried as she saw her mother clutch her head.  
"Yes, of course, honey. It's nothing really, just an ordinary headache. You know how I get like this!" Her mother tried to smile it off but Katniss still looked concerned.  
"Mom, I've told you a hundred times to go see a doctor but no, you never listen!" Katniss crossed her arms over her chest in anger.  
"Katniss," her mother began. "There is no need for one & you know we can't really afford it. Now leave it and let's prepare dinner. Aunt Alice will be home soon from work." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Aunt Alice was the sweet old lady who had taken them in when they couldn't find a place to stay.  
Katniss sighed in exasperation and followed her mother.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

Katniss was just about to go take a shower when the phone began to ring. She picked it, hoping it was her friend. "Hello?" She called into the phone.  
"Hello, may I speak to Esme?" A gruff voice answered.  
It turned out that it was her Uncle Haymitch. Katniss handed Esme the phone. Haymitch was her mother's third cousin; however, they were as close as siblings. He was the Victor of the 54th Hunger Games and had gotten a Victor house somewhere near New York. Hunger Games, Katniss thought with shudder. When 24 innocent children were forced to kill each other. But there had only been 70 Hunger Games. A Rebellion had taken place and the Capitol had been completely destroyed along with its bloodthirsty ruler, President Snow. Katniss had been happy that the Hunger Games had ended but her family had never moved up the chart of living. When her father had died, Katniss was forced to earn as much as she could to support her mother. Aunt Alice had been a great help.  
"Katniss!" Esme called when she had finished talking "Your Uncle invited us to his house and already bought us tickets for tomorrow. How about we start packing after lunch?"  
Katniss smiled and nodded. Uncle Haymitch had always been very kind & polite towards her and her mother. He never made them feel as if they were lower than him. That's why Katniss adored him since she was a small child.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"My, my, my, Katniss, sweetheart, you've grown so much." Haymitch said and engulfed Katniss in a bear hug before patting her head. Katniss smiled.  
"So," Haymitch turned to Esme. "How have you been?"  
Esme gave him a tired smile."I'm fe-" She began but suddenly clutched her head and fell to the floor.  
Katniss's eyes widened in shock and she ran to her mother. "Mom, wake up. Mom!" She cried, trying to get her to awaken. Haymitch didn't say anything as he pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

Katniss was sitting besides Esme in the Hospital. Esme was fast asleep and Haymitch had gone to fetch her medical reports from the doctor. Katniss looked up as she heard the door creak open and two people her age walked in. She instantly recognized the tall male as Haymitch's son, Cato. The small brunette standing next to him, however, she did not recognize.  
The brunette acknowledged Katniss with a big smile. "Hi!" She exclaimed and stuck her hand out. Katniss shook it silently, still in a state of daze.  
"I'm Clove, Cato's best friend. You must be Katniss."Clove handed her a bouquet of roses. "These are for your mother. How is she?" Katniss accepted the bouquet and placed it on the table next to her. "Thank you." She answered. "She's a lot better now." Katniss noted that Cato was quiet, but he was always like that.  
"Oh, that's great!" Clove exclaimed. "A few friends of ours are expecting us so we must be leaving now. Nice to meet you." Clove gave Katniss another smile before she walked out with Cato following behind. After a while, Haymich returned holding some papers. "Katniss, let's go home." He said. "Your mother is going to have an over night stay at the hospital and I'll pick her up tomorrow. Besides, I need to talk to you."

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Uncle! H-How could that happen?" Katniss cried, holding a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs.  
"I know, sweetheart, but it's true." Haymitch pulled Katniss into a warm hug.  
"But… how?" Katniss shook her head in disbelief.  
Haymitch sighed. He knew he should've waited a while before telling Katniss that her mother had a brain tumor but since she was the only surviving member of her family, he had to tell her. What he didn't tell her, however, was that Esme had only a month left to live.  
"Now listen, honey." Haymitch began. "Until your mother gets… gets better, you both are staying here. I called your Aunt Alice and told her as well."  
Katniss nodded slowly. She couldn't speak. She knew she would break into a fresh set of tears if she did. Taking a deep breath, Katniss went to the bathroom to wash up before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: Unpredicatable

"How are you feeling now?" Haymitch asked when he arrived at the hospital to pick Esme up.

Esme smiled. "Much better. Thank you for being there."

"The doctors told me that you had a brain tumor and you only have about a month to live. I'm so sorry." Haymitch looked down as his voice cracked. But Esme just sighed sadly.

"I knew something like this would happen. My health had always been unsteady." Esme sighed before asking, "have you told Katniss yet? How is she?"

Haymitch nodded slowly. "She's upset and still in shock."

Tears brimmed in Esme's eyes. "My poor baby. What will happen to her when I die? She is only 24 years old. She should have gotten wed. But..." her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry Esme." Haymitch said and squeezed her hand "I'll find the perfect man for Katniss. I take full responsibility of the girl now."

But deep in his heart he knew it wasn't going to be easy. And there was only one perfect man in his mind.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Father, you called me?" Cato asked as he entered Haymitch's study. Cato's appearance was quite different from his father's, his blonde hair was lighter and his eyes were a sharp blue. But their personalities were quite similar.

Haymitch looked up from the book he was reading, 'War and Peace', and gestured towards the red chestnut leather seat besides him. "Yes, I did. Sit down."

Cato sat down cautiously. "Dad are you all right?"

Haymitch sighed solemnly. "Esme had a brain tumor and has less than a month to live."

Cato looked up, horrified. "That's... That's awful."

Haymitch nodded "But what saddens me more is what is going to happen to dear Katniss? She has no living close relatives." He shook his head sadly before looking at his only child with pleading eyes "I ask one thing from you, Cato. I know this is going to be hard, after all, you hardly know her but still... Please marry Katniss."

Cato eyes widened in surprise. "But Father-" He began but Haymitch interjected. "I know what you're thinking. But please, this is Esme's last wish and I want that when she dies, she dies in peace and with no worry about her daughter. And if we don't do this, what will happen to sweet Katniss?"

Cato blinked twice before looking out the window. He bit his lip before getting up. "Father, I ask that you give me a few days to think this over."

Haymitch nodded. "Take your time, son"

Cato gave him a small smile before walking out of the study.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Cato? Is something wrong?" Rosalie asked her son.

Cato shook his head. "No Mother, nothing's wrong."

Rosalie folded her arms across her chest. "Cato don't lie to me. Is everything all right at work?"

Cato sighed. "Yes Mother, everything's fine. It's just... I'ma bit confused about a task Father asked me to carry out."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Your father asked you to do something?"

Cato nodded. "Because Aunt Esme had a brain tumor, she only has a month to live. And Katniss will have no one left. That's why Aunt Esme wants Katniss to be wed."

Rosalie frowned. "Yes, yes. But I don't see how that concerns you."

"Father wants me to marry Katniss and I... I don't know what to do." Cato ran a hand through his hair.

Rosalie narrowed her dark green eyes. "Haymitch wants you to marry Katniss?"

Cato nodded again as Rosalie continued. "But Cato, you don't even know the girl. And we are so different. She's lived a poor life while we hold a high status in society. How could Haymitch even think such a thing?"

Cato shrugged. "I know Mother. But Father really wants me to do this. And I can understand why."

"But honey, Don't you love Clove? I mean, don't you want to marry her?" Rosalie asked.

Cato shook his head. "No Mother, I haven't thought about that at all. I haven't even thought about marriage to anyone.

"But Cato," she protested, "you're 25 years old. Haymitch shouldn't be throwing his problems onto you." Rosalie patted his arm. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll talk to your Father. You will not marry that low-class girl."

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Hi Cato! How are you?" Clove ran up to the her front porch where Cato was sitting. He had arrived earlier that evening to tell Clove about the situation.

"Hey!" Cato called and tried to smile but his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Clove asked "You look like the world is about to end."

Cato sighed and looked away. Clove was his childhood friend. They shared everything. She had also recently started work at Cato's building. She was slim and short, with green eyes and shoulder length dark hair. Cato knew that Clove had long-term plans for the two of them. That was another reason he was nervous about her reaction.

"Clove, my father wants me to marry Katniss." Cato blurted out.

Clove's eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped open. "B-but... Why?" She asked, after a while.

Cato took a deep breath and told her what had happened with Aunt Esme and why his father wanted him to marry Katniss. Clove expression changed from shock to anger. "But why the hell did he choose you?!" She demanded. "There are a million guys in the world, why you?!"

"Because my father says he wants me to. I'm not going to just refuse him. He's my father." Cato answered.

"I don't care what your father says!" Clove shouted. "You know I love you! And I can't let this happen. I won't let this happen!"

Cato was about to say something but Clove ran into her house. He let his head drop into his hands as he thought about what had just happened. One thing was for sure, he was going to have a long night.


End file.
